Summer School of What no Teachers!
by Amira Meraud
Summary: The Golden Trio and the Silver Trio are trapped at Hogwarts for the Summer! Not for schooling, but for house unity and for their safty. The Trio's are in danger from what or who they have no idea. Locked in school all Summer will romance bloom?
1. Intro

**Intro**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Harry Potter**

The train halted as it arrived at Kings Cross Station. Parents milled about the platform awaiting their children's arrival. As the students jostled their way through the hallway and out of compartments, six students sat sleeping heavily in their compartments. Beyond the platforms two families were waiting anxiously as many families exited the platform and yet they could see no sign of their children anywhere. Slowly the happy parents and students dwindled and only four families remained on the platform and two sullenly sat outside of it. The scarlet train rolled out of the station heading back to Hogsmead. Grumbling and cursing under their breath the parents glowered as they exited the platform, the train whistling far behind them.

"Where is that blasted nephew of mine" Vernon questioned as the Weaslys stood before them.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Charles Granger asked politely, scanning over the eight redheads in search of his daughter.

"We were hoping they were out here." Molly said looking behind, as if the Trio would appear suddenly.

Bill and Charlie swung around glaring accusingly at everyone in the train station, their eyes landing on three couples in a tight nit group. Sharing a look, they stormed off towards the couples, their faces filled with hatred and loathing as they approached them.

"What did you do with them?" Shouted the two Weasley brothers as they stopped in front of the Malfoy's, Parkinson's, and Zambini's.

"I assure you, we have no absolute clue what you are shouting about, Weasels." Lucius Malfoy replied calmly and coldly; adopting his son's name for the family. Narcissa, Lila, and Adriana slowly walked away as their husbands stood glaring at the two red haired children.

"Adriana, must we stay here? You're son is probably with Draco." Implored Roberto as he turned to his wife of 6 weeks.

"He has never been late!" Adriana declared her eyes lit up with a fierce look to them; you could almost call them murderous like. Spinning on her heel Adriana marched off with her head held high and a look of defiance upon her beautiful face.

"Lila, we are leaving." Taren Parkinson commanded as he swooped out of the station, Lila fallowing him; hidden in his shadow.

"Yes, Narcissa we shall be leaving too. Weasels." Lucius Malfoy sneered, a look of abhorrence on his face. Roberto stood there in confusion for a moment before disapparating home.

"Well Dumbledore will know." Arthur sighed, disapparating home with Ginny. Waving goodbye, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy disapparated. Tim and Jean Granger shrugged and left assuming Hermione would show up at the house. Vernon smiled happily as he realized they would have a Harry Free Summer!


	2. Waking up

**_Waking Up_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters (That she knows of)_

"Ah Yes, they have arrived" Dumbledore whispered into the night air as a tabby cat rounded the corner.

"Albus, I don't believe this is a good idea" The tabby cat chided as she finished transforming back into a human.

"I agree with Minerva" a black cloaked figure stated in a dull monotone voice. "I know we need to protect them, but rooming them together; I don't think this will protect them."

"It has been decided" Dumbledore reminded them as he stepped onto the train. Muttering something inaudible, six students came soaring at the Professor. "Minerva, Severus" He called, nodding his head at the students then the train before trotting off to the castle, the six teenagers fallowing him. Sighing with annoyance the Heads of house muttered some words of their own. A soft Pop could be heard as all the luggage disappeared from the train.

Hermione rolled over on the soft bed; _Wait a bed! _She thought sitting up rapidly, getting a headache in return. "Hello, as anyone here?" Hermione shouted, looking around her midnight black and blood red room.

"Hermione" Harry hollered, having woken up moments ago in a daze.

"Harry, Hermione" Ron bellowed, as he sat up groggily still not quite awake.

"Who the hell is shouting?" yelled someone, which kinda sounded like Malfoy.

"Draco!" A high pitched voice cooed, "Blaise!"

"Yeah, Pansy" Replied Blaise, already in the common room sitting on one of the couches.

Harry leaped up, running to his door he swung it open and charged out of his room. Stopping dead in his tracks as he saw Malfoy doing the same thing.

"Oh" Hermione said as she exited her room and headed straight to the Kitchen. "Does anyone want coffee?" she politely asked, looking at each of the four boys, Ron having joined them. Silence filled the room as Hermione made a pot of coffee, Draco stood in his doorframe now leaning against it casually, Ron stood with his mouth hanging on the floor, Harry standing there stunned, and Blaise reading a book on the couch.

"I'll have a cup" Pansy murmured, as she made her way out of her room and into the kitchen. "Draco, would come over here; please" Pansy said in a normally voice for once instead of the high pitch squeal she normally had.

"No. Not until the mudblood leaves." Draco remarked snidely pushing himself off the door frame and going to sit next to Blaise. Ron charged at him forgetting about his wand completely, reaching Malfoy he punched him right in the nose.

"Bastard" Ron spat at Malfoy as he stood there holding his nose.

"You'll pay for that!" Malfoy shouted, pulling out his wand.

"Accio Wands" Harry said without thinking, everyone's wands came slamming into him as he forgot to catch them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed Harry as his stomach was bombarded by wands.

"Sir Cadogan, what's with all the shouting and screaming." Albus asked with mild curiosity, his blue eyes twinkling under his half mooned spectacles. Looking behind he saw looks of fear on the teacher's faces.

"Nothing much, they are just getting acquainted." Sir Cadogan replied, chuckling softly. "Actually, they've even begun sharing wands." He added laughing, then laughing harder at the looks of astonishment on the Professor faces.

"Unity" Dumbledore said calmly, as Sir Cadogan swung open Dumbledore saw to his Horror Harry Potter doubled over in pain with wands stuck in his stomach.


	3. Snapes a What!

**Snapes a...... What!?!**

Dumbledore came rushing into the room, running straight for Harry. Harry groaned in pain as Dumbledore extracted the wands from Harry's stomach, the others standing there in shock, well trying to hold in mountains of laughter. After a few minutes they broke out in laughter at Harry's odd predicament, slowly the laughter ebbed down and only a few giggles were heard.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Hermione asked again as the machine dinged signaling that the coffee was ready. Everyone nodded yes, except Harry and Ron as the Slytherins claimed a dark green couch, and the Professor's chose a black couch. Harry and Ron helped Hermione carry over the mugs of coffee, before claiming the remaining red couch.

"Now let me explain what is happening." Dumbledore commented, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "As you can see you have been……. Meow" Dumbledore uttered before transforming into a small white kitten, with sparkling blue eyes.

"Uh-oh" Snape and McGonagall {sp} whispered in fear as they slowly set down their coffee mugs. A small pop could be heard as McGonagall turned into a dark speckled puppy, and well Snape just vanished. Hermione spit out her second sip as she saw the professors as cute and well cuddly looking animals. Another soft pop was heard as a brown rabbit was sitting in Hermione's place. Several soft pops echoed as Pansy was a black chinchilla and Draco was a ……. Ferret!

"Cute and Cuddly Creature Coffee" Ron recited off the coffee mix bag just as Blaise took a sip. Harry turned from the Creatures who were cute and cuddly, to Ron's shocked expression, then to the wide eyed Blaise. Once again, a soft pop was heard as Blaise became a raccoon. Harry and Ron burst into laughter as they saw their classmates and teachers as cute and cuddly animals.

Ron slowly made his way over to the professor's couch; suddenly he exclaimed "I found Snape!" Ron held up an extremely cute black…….. hamster.

"Well, that is what I get for hiring the Weasley twins" Dumbledore mentioned as he smoothed out his purple robe; having changed back around ten minutes after he transformed. Dumbledore turned to look at Ron and Harry as they snapped photographs of every one and several group pictures. "Boy's maybe you should hide the camera before they change back. I do believe that Professor Snape and McGonagall will be changing back soon. Ah, here they go now." He said in an odd fascinated tone. Running Harry locked the Camera's in his trunk, in his locked closet, which was in his password protected room.

"Harry, mate" Ron warned Harry as he exited his room slowly.

"Potter! Weasley!" Snape roared as McGonagall was sipping a glass of water and Dumbledore was looking at the remaining animals with great interest.

"Granger! What did you do to me?" Malfoy Shouted immediately after changing back.

"I didn't do anything!" Hermione Protested, as she glared at the slytherins soft blonde locks.

"Hell, I was a ferret! I know you did it. Those buffoons are too stupid to even know a spell like that, much less cast it!" Malfoy shouted in rage as he started passing back and forth.

Hermione stopped speechless, considering Draco Malfoy; Death eaters son, if not death eater just said something anywhere close to nice, to her a mudblood.

"Stupid Mudblood" spat Malfoy spinning on his heel to glare at the slightly bushy haired girl.

"How dare you!" shouted Harry and Ron simultaneously as they moved closer to Malfoy.

"Sit" Dumbledore commanded "Now that we are done with our Coffee…." He said as set his coffee to the side. "You six are here for our new unity building summer!" He gleefully exclaimed.

"Now as you can see, this will be your common room, that over there is your kitchen, and each of you have your own room." McGonagall explained slightly. "You will stay in the Hogwarts grounds at all times except for every other Saturday, then you may go to Hogsmead."

"As a rule you will be in your common room before midnight and you cannot leave until 4 A.M." Snape added looking around bored.

"That bust over there" Dumbledore continued pointing to an ugly Goblin bust "Is the way into the perfects bathroom and that is open to you. If you prefer a normal bathroom there is one located in-between the bed rooms. The six students sat there in morbid silence as they processed this information. Suddenly a blue shinning light etched names above each of the rooms.

Blaise – Written in Royal Blue

Hermione – Written in Blood Red

Draco – Written in Emerald Green

On one side, well

Ron – Written in Brown

Pansy – Written in Silver

Harry – Written in Gold

"Look at that, The golden boy gets a gold name" sneered Draco not yet having seen his placement. "What I'm not rooming next to the little Mudblood!"

"Mr. Malfoy please do not use that word." Dumbledore told him as he stood up. "Well goodnight and we'll see you next school year." He added cheerily as the other Professor's stood up also and fallowed him out.


	4. The Cattest Plan

**~The Cattest Plan~**

**_Disclaimer: Welcome remember to Read Hapy Patter in Pigwarts next year when it comes out!_**

**_Authors Note: Sorry for the short Chapter, but the next chapter will be up tomarrow_**

"Goodnight" Hermione said to Ron and Harry; hugging the each before entering her room, sneering at Malfoy as she passed and smiling at the other two slytherins.

"Night Mione" Harry replied as she disappeared into her room, turning to Ron he raised his eyebrows slightly. "I'm going to bed also, seeing as it's midnight now" Harry added, heading up to his room.

"Ahhhhh" Squealed Pansy as she ran up to her room frantically opening the door and rushing inside. Hearing a soft click of a lock the boys shrugged and headed up to their rooms.

Hermione heard the others enter their rooms, smiling she picked up her wand and sent a silencing charm on her room. Hermione snuck out of her room and rushed into Harry's then Ron's putting silencing charms on those rooms too. Sitting on her bed, Hermione jumped up when the clock struck two. Slowly she exited the room, seeing that Ron and Harry were in the common's waiting for her.

Harry smiled at her before entering the kitchen and grabbing three cups of left over coffee. Handing one to each of the three, Ron slipped a _Bouncing, Bubbly, Bratty, Brew; _into the coffee mugs.

"Bottoms up" they whispered before gulping down everything in the mugs. Small pops could be heard as Hermione transformed into a Snow Leopard cub, Ron was of course a Tiger cub, and Harry was a Lion cub.

_Roaring? That can't be right._ Thought Blaise as he sat up in his bed, making his way to the common room he laughed when he saw…..


	5. We just want to play

**~We just want to Play~**

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short end of the years coming up and I'm swamped with stuff to do.**

**Disclaimer: Happy Patter in Pigwarts is well on its way! Thank you for being so loyal and suppoting me as I wrote this.**

Refresher:

_Roaring? That can't be right. Thought Blaise as he sat up in his bed, making his way to the common room he laughed when he saw….._

A Lion, and Tiger attacking Draco Malfoy, well a Snow Leopard sat right in front of him; and was it purring? "Fantastic!" said Blaise smiling down at the Snow Leopard assuming that the Gryffindors had purposely changed into animals to piss them off.

"Blaise! Help Me!" shouted a very enraged and partly scared Draco. A ball of Paper hit Blaise's head as he continued to laugh at his friend's predicament. Picking up the paper he opened it up and read…

_Dear Slytherins,_

_We hope you enjoy our welcoming gift. __We have each drank a full cup of the Weasley's 'Cute and Cuddly Coffee'! Also, we mixed it with their Bouncing, Bubbly, Bratty, Brew! _

_Welcome to Hell,_

_The Gryffindors_

_P.S. Blaise we do not consider you to be a part of the Slytherin Clan. We hope you will enjoy us torturing your friends. Also, we would be very grateful if you would take Pictures!_

_P.P.S. Also, we spelled it so only you can read the P.. _

"Blaise" Draco continued to cry out as he kept defending the rambunctious Lion and Tiger from trying to attack (Play) with him. Blaise sat laughing on the Black couch, the Snow Leopard laying across his lap as he stroked her soft fur.

"Great Plan" Blaise told Hermione (Snow Leopard) as he pet her head; a bond of friendship had somehow happened when the realized what was to Happen this summer.

~Grangers House~

"Ahh, I'm glad Hermione told us about this!" Tim Granger told his wife over dinner that night. "I was unsure at first, but that Blaise and her seem to be very close friends and I think if anyone can create unity it's those too."

"Your right, dear" Jean Granger replied smiling at her husband.

~Zambini's House~

"Great Show Adriana" Roberto whispered as he kissed his wife.

"Well, I believe Blaise and Hermione can do this. I've always been good at house unity and so has my son, and that girl will do good too." Adriana replied, kissing him back; right before he dropped dead.

~Malfoy's House~

"That old coot did something right for once!" Lucius snapped as he read a letter saying that Dumbledore was having Draco train with the best quidditch players this summer." Narcissa smiled a little know the real reason Draco was there.

~Parkinson's House~

"She'll be fine" Taren told his wife as they read that she would be gone for a modeling gig. (Yes they believe this)

~Dursley's House~

"Yes!" shouted Vernon as he read Harry was kidnapped and would not be returning and someone would be along to pick up his things.


	6. Having Fun Yet?

**~Having Fun Yet! :)~**

**Disclaimer: I Now own Harry Potter! Joking Joking! She has yet to sign the papers signing them over to me. Besides that... Happy Patter in Pigwarts will be coming to a store near you soon.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope to have the next chapter alot quicker! Thank you to everyone who has and is reading this story along with everyone who has reviewed!**

Hermione/Snow Leopard jumped up and ran to the green couch sinking her claws deep into the cushions. She purred as she stretched her back well clawing up the couch. Ron/Tiger seeing what the other cub was doing hopped up on the red couch and proceeded to shred the couch.

Blaise laughed as he watched the cubs destroy the couches, well Harry/Lion was still playing (attacking) Draco. Harry/Lion attempted to roar and sounding like a loud meow. Draco stopped fending off Harry/Lion, bursting to laughter at the pitiful roar. "Wow, that was sad," Draco managed to choke out in between his excessive laughing.

Suddenly Blaise remembered that Hermione had wanted photographs of this memorable event. Leaping up Blaise rushed to his room, collecting the camera he hurried back out to capture proof of the Gryffindors cunning and naughtiness. "Pansy" He called, pounding on her door as he snapped a few more photos, just as Ron/Tiger was pouncing back onto Draco, Hermione/Snow Leopard following his actions shortly after.

"Go away" Pansy shouted, curling up under her blankets, crying silently into her pillow. "Why," Pansy asked herself, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "No one could ever Love a beast like me," she whispered softly into her pillow. Burrowing herself deeper under the covers she comforted herself knowing that one day her vision would come true and one day she would be free of the curse that haunted her.

Blaise shrugged turning back to the excitement laughing harder as he noticed Hermione/Snow Leopard licking Draco's face well kneading his chest with her paws. _Wait where's Harry/Lion_ Thought Blaise noticing that Ron/Tiger was on the couch again the third cub seemed to have disappeared.

Thump was all Blaise heard before Harry/Lion jumped onto him knocking him unto the floor. Blaise stopped laughing, putting on his serious face; which was very funny looking. "You'll pay for that" he grumbled, flipping Harry/Lion over. Growling Harry/Lion clawed at Blaise, wiggling his way out of the Slytherins hold.

It was Draco's turn to laugh at Blaise and the Lion wrestling, due to the fact that the Snow Leopard had left him alone to reek havoc somewhere else. "Hey," he shouted running towards the two cubs who had somehow got into his room and were chewing and clawing at his precious shoe collection. "Stop, No, Bad Kitties!" He screamed, quickly glancing in his room he saw that they had destroyed everything. His cloths hung in tatters on their hangers, his green and black comforter had been dragged halfway off the bad and was being used as a bed by the Snow Leopard.

Soft pops could be heard a few hours and one very pissed off Slytherin later. Blaise rushed to his room and locked up the camera, just as Harry had earlier. Hermione on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Harry and Ron stood laughing and making jokes on Malfoy's appearance, he had a very tattered look to him. "Bloody Gryffindors" Malfoy cursed under his breath. "Damn it," Malfoy shouted as he walked into his room, so he could fall back to sleep. "I have no bed," he exclaimed, storming out into the common room, glaring at the Gryffindors.

"Why?" Blaise asked his friend, well tossing a torn black cushion on one of the dismantled couches. "Blasted Weasel and Potter clawed by bed to pieces," Malfoy grumbled, looking around for the two offenders, who had headed off to bed a few moments before. "Awwww," Hermione cooed in a baby voice, "did the great Malfoy get in a cat fight." She laughed lightly as she headed into her room.

"Too bad man. Your either on the floor or in Grangers bed," he commented, surveying the disaster of what was left of the common room, before disappearing into his own room. Malfoy cursed again as he realized Blaise was right, sighing loudly Draco walked through his room into the joined bathroom he had with Hermione and entered her room. Pausing Draco listened for a moment, only hearing her breathing as she slept Draco slipped under the Red comforter. Yawning once Draco fell into a fitful sleep, unknowingly Granger was having the same nightmare.


	7. The Nightmare

**Chapter 7 ~ The Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: Noooo, I do not on Harry Potter. Though I have tried, but I do own Kittens named Storm, Lighting, and Thunder. **

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this is so short I just wanted the nightmare up, but I am almost finished with the next chapter. Thank you for all your Reviews and hanging with me as I write this!**

Hermione ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, running from something or someone. Rounding a corner she saw a frantic Draco Malfoy running towards her. Malfoy had been showing up in her dreams a lot lately.

"Hermione, they got us cornered" Draco cried wrapping his arms around her, giving her one short kiss and turning to face his attackers. "Remember I Love you, Hermione" she heard him whisper aloud. Standing back to back, their wands raised, about to face certain death Hermione J. Granger her utter 5 words she thought never to here from her lips "I Love you too, Draco"

Hermione rolled over in her sleep, unconsciously curling into the blond hair boy next to her. Peace rushed through her mind at that moment, the nightmare ended filled with dreams of the very same blond boy, she was curled up too.

**~Draco's POV~**

Draco ran hard through the hallways of Hogwarts; he could hear footsteps echoing behind him as he ran. Sliding around a corner he saw a terrified Hermione Granger rounding the opposite corner.

"They got us cornered," he heard himself shout running to her and wrapping his arms around her. As he heard the footsteps get louder, Draco kissed Hermione shortly and sweetly, spinning to face his attackers. Draco heard his voice whisper 3 words he had never said before and to the Granger girl at that, "Remember I Love You, Hermione."

Then Hermione whispered 5 words back to him, he never thought he'd here from anyone, "I Love you too, Draco." Giving the Love of his life a knowing smirk, he looked away knowing this was his last moment with her.

Draco wrapped his arms around a certain brunet in his sleep. Burrowing his head in her hair he felt peace overwhelm him. Suddenly the nightmare was gone and dreams filled with Hermione filled his head. A small smile slipped onto the sleeping Draco's face as Hermione Granger entered his dreams for what seemed the millionth time.


End file.
